


Por este tipo de cosas

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: La gente comienza a decir cosas raras sobre los dos.¡Deben ser las terribles consecuencias de pasar demasiado tiempo juntos!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Por este tipo de cosas

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> Prompt: Bromas/Carga (tomé la palabra como aflicción)

Kakashi levanta la cabeza cuando el pequeño pajarito pasa volando a su lado, deteniéndose en una rama de espinos a unos cuantos metros de él, con el diminuto pico lleno de insectos.

No puede evitar mirarlo cuando comienza a moverse y juguetear con su comida, enterrándola un poco sobre los palitos afilados y causándole una pequeña convulsión emocionada en el pecho cuando el recuerdo familiar papalotea inevitablemente en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se curvan en una sonrisa automática, dejando ir un suave jadeo cuando la imagen de Gai luchando en aquella estaca y vomitando se repite como una cinta en su memoria.

De forma inconsciente Kakashi se mueve más cerca del pequeño alcaudón, dejando notar más su risa mientras reproduce la escena; el pequeño vuelco de su cuerpo, las arcadas, incluso sus ojos desviados fueron divertidos y Kakashi se alegra de haber podido recordar cada pequeño cuadro de su gesto atorado en el tronco.

No puede evitar suspirar, pegando sus ojos al plumaje y sintiendo su rostro torcerse en un gesto mucho más alegre antes de que una pequeña voz a su lado le haga dar un breve salto sobre sus pies.

— Kakashi-sensei, ¿de qué se está riendo?

Kakashi se mueve en su lugar antes de volver su atención a su alumna. Sakura llevaba un rato hablándole de algunas cosas, dando algunas vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento mientras Kakashi trataba de explicarle métodos de mejora para su entrenamiento.

— Ah, no es nada — Kakashi tararea, todavía lo suficientemente distraído con el alcaudón para elaborar una respuesta evasiva— Solo estaba pensando en Gai.

El rostro de Sakura se tuerce de inmediato ante sus palabras, apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo sobre su rostro — ¡Ugh! ¿Sonríes _así_ cuando piensas en otro hombre? — Grita — ¡Eres raro!

Kakashi tarda un momento en salir de su sorpresa y mirar a Sakura con un gesto cercano al horror cuando es consciente de como debió sonar eso —. ¡No! Me refiero, estaba pensando en una cosa graciosa sobre él y…

La sonrisa en Sakura se vuelve torcida y extraña, maliciosa, y antes de que Kakashi pueda terminar de hablar ella simplemente le da una mirada divertida — Estoy jugando — ríe, escapando por el campo un momento después.

****

_Kakashi no había reído tanto en toda su vida desde que tenía memoria. Sus costillas le dolían, y sus mejillas estaban cálidas y ardían debajo de su máscara de una forma en la que le daban muchas cosquillas a su piel._

_Gai todavía se está recuperando, sosteniéndose en sus brazos cuando Kakashi finalmente se acerca, tendiéndole una mano para que pueda levantarse._

_Gai se apoya en él torpemente, tratando todavía de reubicar sus extremidades y parece consciente luego del profundo dolor que había sentido._

_— No es justo — gruñe contra Kakashi — Casi lo lograba. ¡La siguiente vez no fallaré!_

_Kakashi evita reír otra vez. No podía haber adivinado que sería tan divertido, pero todavía estaba un poco preocupado por Gai. Sus métodos de entrenamiento siempre habían sido particularmente peligrosos y absurdos, aunque esta vez estaba seguro que había sobrepasado sus propios límites suicidas._

_— Gai, ¿vas a volver a intentarlo?_

_Gai podía hacerlo, Kakashi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Siempre fue el mejor para perfeccionar cualquier cosa en un tiempo récord. Su fuerza y su habilidad eran sorprendentes y mejoraban de forma constante, pero sus métodos nunca fueron los mejores._

_— ¡Claro que volveré a intentarlo! Tengo que superarte, Rival._

_Kakashi omite decir que en realidad él nunca había hecho eso, ni lo haría, decidiendo pasar un brazo por sus hombros para alejarlo en caso de que Gai quisiera volver a subir al tronco._

_— Ese desafío es muy bobo, Gai, ¡es para principiantes! — Bien podría dejarlo intentarlo de nuevo y reírse de él, pero Kakashi estaba extrañamente conmocionado al respecto — Probemos mejor otra cosa._

_Gai jadea, con los ojos tratando de buscar la mirada de Kakashi sobre la neblina que lo había tenido contorsionándose en el piso._

_— ¡No es un reto de niños! — las palabras de Kakashi dan justamente en el lugar que quiere, haciendo que Gai reaccione acelerado como el cachorro que es — ¡Es un reto de hombres! ¡El reto más adulto que hay!_

_— Si me lo preguntas, nunca había visto a un adulto llorar así — el gesto de Gai cae con esa palabra, sonrojándose._

_— Bien — Gai cede más rápido de lo que Kakashi hubiera esperado. Solo otra muestra de lo duro que había sido el golpe para él — Hagamos otra cosa._

_Kakashi podía, y en realidad lo hizo, llevar a Gai a cualquier otro lado y hacer un ejercicio que no requiriera más desgaste por parte de Gai, luego del golpe que había tenido dudaba que pudiera caminar correctamente algunos días._

_— El reto es leer un libro — Kakashi dice. Quizá no era el modo de distraer a Gai, pero no podía dejarlo hacer quinientas abdominales en ese momento._

_— ¡Eso es aburrido, Kakashi! ¡Leer libros no es juventud!_

_Habían tenido peleas al respecto. O discusiones. O Gai gritando y Kakashi tirado en el piso leyendo. Él simplemente lo ignoró y dejó que Gai hiciera lo que quisiera, sin embargo..._

_— Por una vez, Gai — Kakashi lo sostiene contra su brazo — Deja de sobre esforzarte y descansa._

_Gai parece a punto de explotar, pero sus piernas fallan y se apoya contra el hombro de su compañero._

_— Bien — dice — Entonces leamos un libro._

_Kakashi sonríe, comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la aldea, preguntándose cuál libro de Icha-Icha le daría a leer a Gai._

* * *

Kakashi está en un pequeño restaurante después de su entrenamiento matutino, agradecido de haber terminado temprano con sus misiones esporádicas y poder tomarse un momento para relajarse lejos de los gritos, decidiendo comer un par de dangos antes de volver a su departamento.

A pesar de la máscara, Kakashi es capaz de percibir el olor de los dangos. Dulces y fuertes, el olor a cereza volando junto a la masa y el relleno de mermelada. Una mezcla que en el pasado lo hizo fruncir el ceño en desagrado.

Ahora Kakashi puede sentir su ansia y se encoge, tal vez un poco lleno de recelo por sí mismo y lo flexible que había sido con el tema.

Había tenido aversión por lo dulce desde que era niño, luchando constantemente por omitir todo lo empalagoso hasta que simplemente se _tuvo_ que acostumbrar a la insistencia de sus compañeros, especialmente después de que Gai lo volviera un desafío.

No puede evitar reírse ante el recuerdo que viene a su mente cuando sostiene una pequeña bolita blanda, pensando en el concurso _súper juvenil_ de comer dangos que Gai había lanzado hacia un par de años, alardeando que tendría ventaja sobre Kakashi porque era “imposible de vencer”.

Gai lo había arrastrado a ese mismo restaurante, y después de una larga lucha entre grandes mordidas y palabras entrecortadas Kakashi había ganado por una sola bola de dango antes de que Gai vomitara sobre la mesa y los corrieran a los dos.

Kakashi se ríe con el pensamiento, masticando su bola con cuidado de no ahogarse antes de sentir una mano caer pesadamente contra su hombro.

— Hey, Kakashi, ¿pensando en Gai?

Kakashi salta y se encoge, parpadeando sobre su hombro para ver Kurenai de pie a su lado, mostrándole una sonrisa juguetona, tan irritable como su inadecuada _insinuación_.

— ¡No estaba pensando en él! — no hay necesidad de gritar, pero Kakashi lo hace de todos modos, quizá solo como una respuesta avergonzada por haber sido descubierto.

Kurenai sonríe más fuertemente por alguna razón, palmeando el hombro de Kakashi con algo cercano a la ternura.

— ¿Me estás decidiendo que estás sentado aquí y no estabas pensando en él vomitando? — Kurenai ríe, pasando el brazo en una caricia antes de cruzarse de brazos — Nadie puede pensar en otra cosa cuando viene aquí, ¿sabes? Es un poco desagradable.

La risa de su amiga lo hace sentirse menos nervioso, e intenta con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el hecho de que en realidad Kurenai estaba en lo correcto incluso si era solo una casualidad. Gai había vomitado tanto que cada mesera en ese sitio debía recordarlo todavía. No era su culpa.

— Ustedes dos siempre hacen eso — Kurenai tararea — En todos lados saben que hay problemas cuando los ven llegar juntos.

Kakashi se encoge ligeramente — No es como si fuéramos juntos a todos lados.

Los ojos de Kurenai se arquean, y luego vuelve a sonreír de ese modo engreído y molesto — Kakashi, han tenido retos en todos los lugares de la aldea. Incluso verlos solos me sorprende. ¡Son inseparables!

Kakashi abre la boca. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Eran amigos, era normal que fueran juntos a un par de lugares, ¿no? Además, no creía que _realmente_ hubieran estado en todos los sitios porque si fuera así…

La cabeza de Kakashi da una vuelta rápida, tratando de pensar en un lugar donde no hubieran estado juntos alguna vez, fallando miserablemente. ¡Bueno, _demonios_!

— No es como si quisiera, es solo porque Gai…

— ¡Hey, Kurenai! — Asuma aparece al fondo del restaurante, levantando una mano para llamar la atención de su compañera.

Kakashi mira sobre Kurenai, dando un breve saludo a Asuma antes de volver la vista a su amiga con un embrollo de palabras atropelladas brotando de su pecho — Escucha, yo…

— Está bien, Kakashi — dice ella, levantando una mano en despedida — Solo estaba bromeando.

Kurenai guiña un ojo juguetonamente antes de darse la vuelta, dejando a Kakashi con su argumento apresurado y nervioso colgando en su boca antes de desaparecer.

La cara de Kakashi se tuerce cuando vuelve a estar solo. Bueno, esa había sido la segunda vez en el día en el que alguien decía algo extraño sobre él y Gai, lo cual en realidad lo hizo sentir un poco molesto y extrañamente preocupado.

****

_— Él no va a venir, Gai — Kurenai toma asiento a su lado, mirando otra vez Kakashi pasar con su rostro serio y esa mirada oscura que estaba adquiriendo en ANBU._

_Gai no la mira, sus ojos todavía siguen la espalda que se mueve lejos de él — ¡Vendrá!_

_El ruido de la risa de Asuma se escucha mucho más grueso ahora que le ha crecido la barba, y deja que su burla resuene contra él — No lo hará, Gai. Mucho menos por algo dulce. Kakashi odia los dangos._

_Gai se muerde suavemente el labio inferior. Llevaba algún tiempo insistiendo en que Kakashi pasara un rato con sus amigos, más allá de los breves desafíos de Taijutsu que eran los únicos encuentros que Kakashi aceptaba._

_Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su Rival necesitaba relajarse, pasar un poco por ahí, incluso si ni siquiera comía los dangos._

_— Haré que venga._

_Kurenai le da una mirada de lástima y dolor. El contraste de la mirada escéptica y casi enfadada de Asuma hace que Gai casi pierda el piso._

_— Voy a desafiarlo a comer dangos._

_En realidad, Gai tenía suerte si Kakashi lo volteaba a ver. Un desafío sobre eso era algo que rechazaría instantáneamente, sin embargo, Gai conocía a su Rival mejor que nadie. ¡Ellos eran Rivales de toda la vida por una razón!_

_— ¿Cuál es tu plan, entonces? — Asuma cambia el palito de dangos por un cigarrillo._

_— Le diré que tengo ventaja y que soy invencible en este juego — la seguridad de sus palabras los convence casi de inmediato, pero posiblemente no creían que Kakashi fuera lo suficientemente tonto para caer en una trampa tan obvia._

_Esa misma tarde, ninguno de los dos puede creer que Kakashi realmente esté ahí, devorando más dangos que Gai mientras se ríe con la boca llena y lo señala, diciéndole que su "ventaja" no había significado nada._

_Gai piensa, que había valido la pena el dolor de estómago por tantos dulces cuando Kakashi decide a acompañarlo por dangos la siguiente vez._

* * *

Hace un poco de frío afuera cuando Kakashi aterriza en el puesto de sushi, deslizándose en la barra y tomando rápidamente un menú que finge leer antes de que la mesera se acerque del otro lado del mostrador.

— ¿Quiere lo de siempre, Kakashi-sensei? — la amable chica dice del otro lado, dándole una mirada amable mientras recoge el menú de su mano enguantada.

Kakashi asiente y le guiña un ojo, haciendo que la joven mujer salte sobre ella misma y desparezca en la pequeña puerta de la cocina para dar la orden al chef.

La luz de media tarde todavía está alta, pero el frío de la calle lo había dejado algo entumido y Kakashi decide guardar las manos en sus pantalones, frotando sus dedos mientras trata de distraerse con el entorno, mirando sin mucho ánimo la lista de premios al “mejor comedor” donde de hecho estaba escrito su nombre con letras rojas.

La conversación que tuvo a mediodía con Kurenai salta a su cabeza, pero es rápidamente reemplazada cuando recuerda el concurso de comida ahí. Otra victoria que se había llevado rápidamente luego de vencer a Gai por al menos tres pares de platos. 

— Aquí tiene — la voz de la mujer es suave cuando le extiende los envases desechables, haciéndolo inclinarse al frente para tomarlos antes de llevar una mano a su bolsillo.

— Oh, no traigo efectivo, ¿podrías poner esto en…?

— ¡En la cuenta de Maito Gai! ¿Correcto?

La espalda de Kakashi se enchina con la mención. ¿Había usado lo suficiente su pequeña broma como para que la mesera recordara el nombre de Gai? Bueno, eso le facilitaba las cosas, ¿no?

— Sí, en la cuenta de Maito Gai — se ríe, pero su gesto vacila cuando la chica recarga las manos en su barbilla y suspira.

— Ah, también me gustaría un hombre que pague por mis cosas — murmura — No me importaría tener un hombre así de fuerte a mi lado, tan atento, además que siempre me invite a comer también.

Kakashi siente su rostro calentarse, abriendo los ojos con algo de pánico antes de apresurarse sobre ella — No es el tipo de relación que piensas — balbucea — Él y yo solo somos…

— ¡Reiko, te necesitamos aquí! — detrás de la ventana de la cocina se asoma otra mujer, haciéndole una señal a la chica para que se acerque.

— ¡Bien! ¡Voy! — Reiko responde, balanceándose sobre sus pies antes de darle una sonrisa a Kakashi — ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Y la siguiente vez venga con su novio!

El corazón de Kakashi se hace una pelota, asfixiándose con su respiración ante las cosas que había dicho muy directamente esa chica.

— ¡No es mi novio! — dice a pesar de que ya no puede oírlo, saliendo de ahí con su comida para llevar, pensando en sí debería dejar de usar el nombre de Gai para pagar sus facturas.

Eran amigos, y Gai era demasiado noble y jamás se había quejado por ello, no era como si pagara sus cosas porque estaban saliendo, ¿no?

El sonrojo vuelve a salpicar sus mejillas, ahora incómodo con la idea además de sentirse terriblemente preocupado. ¡Era la tercera vez que insinuaban algo entre ellos dos! No podía ser posible que tanta gente pensara que ellos _estaban_ …

Kakashi niega. Tenía que volver a casa y luego dar un paseo para despejar su mente. Y cuando Gai volviera de su misión, le diría lo que los demás pensaban de ellos y se reirían juntos, ¡porque definitivamente eso era absurdo!

****

_Gai se detiene en el pequeño puesto para pagar sus deudas después de su rutina diaria, sabiendo que tendría que visitar al menos cinco puestos de comida más antes de terminar de pagar todas las cosas que Kakashi había estado pidiendo a su nombre los últimos días._

_— Esta vez fueron solo dos órdenes — la chica dice, enseñando la cuenta que Gai lee rápidamente antes de buscar efectivo en su cartera — Pero, honestamente, ¿por qué paga por él? Ese hombre ni siquiera parece su amigo._

_Gai se ríe ante las palabras de la chica, recargándose sobre la barra para hablar directamente con ella._

_— ¡Nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte que una amistad! — Gai le guiña un ojo. ¡La rivalidad era un vínculo mucho más fuerte e inquebrantable que cualquier otra cosa!_

_Los ojos de la niña suben con impresión e incredulidad, luego con una extraña ternura._

_— Oh, pero parece tan serio, ¿y aun así ustedes...?_

_— ¡Mi querido Rival puede parecer serio, pero es una persona maravillosa, siempre acepta mis desafíos! — la chica no parece impresionada por las palabras de Gai._

_Los había escuchado llamarse Rival, lo que posiblemente era un apelativo cariñoso. Y esos desafíos solo habían sido comer sushi en la barra y platicar, solo era una manera extraña de llamar a sus citas._

_— ¿Y cuando viene solo? — su curiosidad es casi adorable, Gai lloraría lágrimas de juventud sino tuviera que recorrer todavía la mitad del pueblo._

_— Me alegra poder pagar sus cosas — Gai no lo dice en voz alta, pero pagar esas deudas era la prueba de que Kakashi estaba comiendo._

_Mucho tiempo, en los años que estuvo en ANBU, Kakashi pasaba días sin comer._

_Gai pagaría cada comida del resto de su vida si eso bastaba para que su Rival cuidara de sí mismo y se alimentara correctamente._

_— Ah, ustedes son tan geniales juntos — la mujer chilla de emoción, y Gai le da un pulgar arriba, emocionado de que una rivalidad tan pura conmoviera el corazón de una joven._

_— ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!_

_Gai finalmente paga, corriendo antes de que pueda ver a la niña girarse hacia atrás, donde el chef estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa._

_— Te dije que eran novios — murmura. Tal vez la siguiente vez que vinieran les prepararan algo romántico y especial._

* * *

Tenzou pide las cosas para la cena, hablando con la camarera al menos diez minutos completos antes de que finalmente la comida tenga espacio en la mesa del pequeño restaurante caro al que habían asistido.

— Entonces, senpai — Tenzou murmura, pasando una mano por su chaleco antes de organizarse en la silla delante de él — Olvidaste tu billetera, ¿no?

Todo buen shinobi de Konoha sabía que Kakashi nunca llevaba efectivo con él. Los bolsillos de su chaleco guardaban libros inapropiados, pero nunca, _nunca_ , dinero.

— Sabes leerme, Tenzou — Kakashi finge inocencia — Así que por esta noche invitas tú.

Tenzou sonríe con dolor, pero de todos modos acepta sus palabras y la suave sonrisa misteriosa de su senpai. Si hubiera alguien que pudiera resistirse a su encanto, le gustaría conocerlo.

El resto de los platos llegan con un suave clic de la cerámica en la madera lisa, y Tenzou hace amago de tomar una porción antes de que las manos de Kakashi salten rápidamente en un movimiento inesperado y _veloz_ sobre su plato.

— ¡Hey, senpai! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Tenzou gime a mitad de sus movimientos, dando un pequeño golpe a la muñeca de Kakashi antes de que se detenga.

— ¿Qué hago sobre qué?

Los ojos de Kakashi parpadean, luciendo como un pequeño búho antes de que Tenzou le dé una mirada incómoda sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué pones tu tempura en mi plato?

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren torpemente, luego solo hace un gesto vago con la mano. La tempura todavía deslizándose entre sus palillos hacia el plato disponible para Tenzou.

— Lo siento — dice — Siempre que como con Gai le doy la mía, así que solo pensé…

— ¿Piensas en Gai cuando comes conmigo? Eres cruel, senpai — Kakashi no se mueve cuando Tenzou lo mira con falsa indignación, manteniéndose rígido ante ese hecho.

— Yo no… — _no estaba pensando en él,_ quiere decir, pero en realidad, eso era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente ¿No?

Tenzou se encoge — Si no te gusta, no deberías pedirla, senpai — Tenzou murmura. No había necesidad de gastar su dinero en cosas que no iba a comerse, de todos modos —. No todos vamos a consentirte como lo hace Gai. Y él no debería hacerlo incluso si solo lo hace porque está saliendo contigo.

Kakashi repone su postura curvada abruptamente ante la acusación, sintiendo una pelota extraña atorándose en su garganta y frunciendo un par de arrugas entre sus cejas.

— ¡Nosotros no…!

Pero Tenzou ya no está mirando, sino que hace una seña a la mesera para que lleve unas bebidas y retire la tempura intacta de Kakashi de la mesa.

— Senpai, la siguiente vez debería solo decirme que no le gusta y…

Los ojos de Tenzou apenas tienen tiempo de llegar a Kakashi antes de que su senpai se vuelva una nube de humo blanca frente a él.

*****

_Kakashi pestañea, sintiendo un poco de náuseas cuando percibe el olor del aceite y los ingredientes mezclados en el platillo._

_— ¿No te gusta? — Gai habla. Ha estado comiendo todo tan velozmente como Kakashi incluso si no es una competencia, deteniéndose solo por la breve pausa de su Rival._

_Kakashi hace un gesto de nauseas. El aceite nunca le cayó bien. Las frituras de ese tipo lo hacían sentir un poco mal y había decidido que lo odiaba desde que tenía cinco años, cuando Sakumo lo obligó a dar unos bocados y Kakashi terminó por escupir en la mesa._

_— No — es la primera vez que lo admite desde su padre, pero ocultar un gesto de desagrado parecía un poco imposible a esas alturas._

_Las cejas de Gai se levantan en sorpresa, luego en incredulidad. Todos sabían lo mucho que Gai amaba la tempura y lo mucho que la servían en los restaurantes como acompañamiento en otros platillos._

_— Entonces no deberías comerla — Gai le da un guiño, evitando el pulgar porque los palillos seguían presionando sus dedos — Obligarte a comer algo que no satisface tu alma no es bueno para ti — dice Gai, no mencionando el hecho de que prefería que Kakashi comiera más verduras o que comiera cualquier cosa que quisiera, con tal de que pudiera comer bien. No iba a presionarlo si terminaba vomitando después de todo el esfuerzo._

_La sonrisa de Kakashi pasa desapercibida bajo su máscara. Él mismo era una persona que había estado luchando y obligándose a comer, pero la posibilidad de simplemente no comerlo suena fácil en la boca de Gai._

_— Ya pagamos por ella — o Gai pagó, de hecho._

_El rostro de Gai parece brillar, podría decir que ya estaba pensando en alguna otra cosa por el fuego que sabía reconocer en su profunda mirada._

_— Entonces yo la comeré por ti — Gai no deja que Kakashi responda. En cambio, hunde sus palillos en su plato y come velozmente la tempura._

_No había sentido tanto alivio en mucho tiempo más que en ese momento, cuando no tuvo que obligarse a comer nada más que no le gustara. Lo que fuera, Gai se lo comía._

_— No tienes que obligarte a comer algo que no te gusta si yo estoy aquí — dice Gai, con la boca llena. Habían compartido tantas cosas que comer de un mismo plato era lo menos absurdo que habían hecho._

_— ¿Estás seguro? — a pesar de su pregunta, Kakashi ya está deslizado el brócoli al plato de Gai._

_— ¡Estoy seguro! — grita, pidiendo otra ración extra._

* * *

Kakashi arrastra los pies lentamente cuando ve a Gai del otro lado del parque, acomodando sus cosas y luciendo cansado, claramente regresando de su larga misión cerca de Iwa.

Su pecho se aprieta ante su presencia, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente desde que se fue.

En realidad, nunca había sido muy consciente de lo mucho que pensaba en Gai hasta se lo dijeron de forma _muy_ directa. Kakashi no había podido dejar de sentir angustia y pesadumbre desde entonces. El peso de la pena, de la incertidumbre, o de la _emoción_.

Gai se gira cuando lo mira, dándole una sonrisa grande antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, como si no hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse unos momentos atrás.

— ¡Mi Eterno Rival! — Gai lo presiona, respirando sobre su hombro. Su contacto hace que Kakashi se sonroje suavemente.

No podía culpar mucho a las personas por lo que decían considerando lo afectuoso que era Gai.

— ¡Finalmente he vuelto de mi misión! — La sonrisa que le da es amplia. Su mente se nubla más, pensando en todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos.

Su boca se abre con la intención de decir algo, pero lo único en lo que realmente piensa es en lo que Gai diría si se enterara de todo lo que dicen. Si supiera que Kakashi pensaba tanto en él.

Probablemente estaría molesto, o quizá indignado, probablemente solo era Kakashi el que pensaba tanto en su compañero, y tal vez Gai ni siquiera...

— Mi querido Rival — el susurro de Gai interrumpe sus pensamientos — En mi viaje a la frontera de Iwa, encontré tantas cosas que me hicieron pensar en ti.

El rostro de Kakashi pasa de la sorpresa a la incontrolable felicidad, aunque solo parece un suave gesto de mejillas.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — mastica. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, sus manos rascando en sus bolsillos nerviosamente.

— ¡Lo hice! — los brazos de Gai se arrastran en sus hombros otra vez, finalmente separándose lo suficiente sobre sus pasos.

La respiración de Kakashi se atasca, tratando de mantener su mirada quieta en los ojos de su compañero y no en su boca que formaba una nueva sonrisa cegadora.

— Mi viaje a Iwa fue una aventura, ¡me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí!

No hay respuesta a sus palabras, porque Gai lo arrastra por el brazo, hablando de su viaje y su misión.

En su mente, la pesadumbre al respecto finalmente se aligera y se permite recargarse en su agarre, aferrándose al brazo de Gai mientras caminan juntos de regreso a su apartamento.

En realidad, tal vez la gente no estaba tan equivocada como Kakashi creía que lo estaba.


End file.
